Baby Lamb Creations
Baby Lamb Creations is the account brand for Simon A. He uses the term "Baby Lamb" as not only the name of the titular character of Baby Lamb & Friends but also as a pseudonym for him that he uses for his YouTube, Twitter, Instagram, and DeviantArt accounts. Accounts YouTube Description "Welcome to my universe of randomness, chock-filled with some wacky, creative, and random videos made with the inspiration from many nostalgic shows from my childhood (and a lot of Internet memes as well). There are so many different types of videos that I make, and hopefully you can take the time out of your busy schedules to view them. Enjoy, and don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe for more random content that has yet to come! Have fun! =)" About Main Wikitubia Article: Baby Lamb Creations '' While this channel is the official home of Baby Lamb & Friends, it's better known for producing a wide yet random variety of videos, such as shitposts, memes, animated videos, nostalgia-oriented videos, musical mashups, Minecraft: PE videos, "Don't Let Your Kids Watch It", and all others. Channel Stats '''Date Joined: '''March 21, 2016 '''Subscribers: '''65,000 '''Total Views: '''46,528,444 '''Total Videos: '''1,402 Twitter Bio "17 | Male | Straight | YouTuber | Pianist | Artist | Animator | Shitposter | Not Part of any Fandom | Lover of cartoons, memes, nostalgia, and positivity." This Twitter account, @BabyLamb5, is where Simon tweets random Internet memes, some of his drawings, cartoon-oriented posts, and others. Though his Twitter account is somewhat popular, he rarely tweets about Baby Lamb & Friends, except for announcing Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie. It was first created on September 9, 2017 and currently has 1,196 followers. Instagram While Simon's Instagram account, @BabyLamb16, is the second-least used account of all his others, he uses it mainly for personal tweets relating to his school and social life and sometimes memes and drawings of his. It was created around September of 2018 and currently has 100 followers. DeviantArt Under the name BabyLambCartoons (formerly BabyLambArts), Simon uses it to post many drawings that he made. Most of them feature characters from Baby Lamb & Friends (usually featuring just the 6 main characters), while others are fanart or gift art. Some include screenshots from the animations Simon made and posted on his YouTube channel. The first couple of "drawings" posted were made with Sketchpad on iOS that used Flash-like assets and were not drawn very well. But during the summer of 2018, Simon switched from Sketchpad to AnimationCreator on the iPad where his drawing has significantly improved. It was created on November 17, 2017 and currently has 260 watchers. Twitch Created around March of 2018, Simon's main purpose for his Twitch account is to watch the Mister Rogers Twitch Marathon where every single episode of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood is shown in honor of the show's 50th Anniversary, and also participate in the live chat. According to Simon, "''Being in the Mister Rogers Twitch Marathon was such a wondrous experience for me, for I got to relieve childhood memories, learn a lot more about Fred Rogers, and interact with other neighbors in the Twitch Marathon. These neighbors have been so kindhearted to me, so thoughtful, honest, pure, and everything Mister Rogers taught them really stayed true to their hearts. Literally the cleanest and purest chat on the Internet. I wished YouTube or Twitter was like that. Maybe I can start uploading videos on Twitch. Not to mention, some people in the chat actually recognized my YouTube channel and the Mister Rogers-related videos I post here." Despite him saying he might start posting videos on Twitch, he has posted nothing there so far. His account currently has 16 followers, howsoever. Alternate YouTube Account On December 14, 2017, Simon created an alternate channel for his YouTube account, initially and appropriately titled "Baby Lamb Creations ALT", where he would post videos in case something happens to his original channel. On June 30, 2018, Simon posted a video on his main channel, asking his fans to subscribe to his alternate channel, explaining in great detail the reason. That day, the channel has gained over 140 subscribers. Nothing has been posted on that channel until June 17, 2019 when Simon posted a video parodying the PBS Kids block "Berenstain Bears and Seven Little Monsters", only using clips from Baby Lamb & Friends and Angry Birds Craptastic Adventures. In addition, Simon decided to rename his alternate channel "Baby Lamb Creations 2.0" inspired by a comment from his friend Nonstop Monkey. The channel currently has 308 subscribers, many of them whom have subbed to the original channel. Trivia *Starting with The Ferris Pinwheel, every episode of Baby Lamb & Friends begins with the Baby Lamb Creations logo shown. *The Lucked-up St. Paddy's Day: Part 1 introduced a brand-new 16:9 version of the Baby Lamb Creations logo. *I Like Brains featured a new version of the Baby Lamb Creations logo, now featuring a cartoon version of Baby Lamb's head, drawn with the Doodle Buddy app. It was slightly redone with Sketchpad starting with The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 1. *The Lucky Coin introduces a redesigned (and current) version of the logo, where Baby Lamb's face is redesigned and drawn with the AnimationCreator app. Logo History Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.46.51 PM.png|Original Logo, shown in Season 1 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.46.56 PM.png|Season 1 Halloween Variant Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.47.12 PM.png|Season 1 Christmas Variant Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.47.39 PM.png|New Year's Variant, shown in Big Fat New Year's Eve Party Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.47.49 PM.png|Season 2 Valentine's Day Variant, shown in Valentine's Day: Part 1 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.48.07 PM.png|Updated Logo, shown in first half of Season 2 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.48.47 PM.png|April Fools Variant, shown in April Foolin' Around: Part 1 and April Foolin' Around: Part 4 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.49.04 PM.png|Easter Variant, shown in Another Egg-stravagant Easter Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.49.32 PM.png|Redesigned Prototype of Logo, shown in post-hiatus Season 2 episodes Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.49.35 PM.png|Season 2 Halloween Variant, shown in I Like Brains and Pumpkin Caroling: Part 1 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.49.55 PM.png|Redesigned Logo, shown in post-hiatus Season 2 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.49.59 PM.png|Season 2 Christmas Variant, shown in The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 1 and The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 2 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.50.25 PM.png|Shown in The Baby Lamb & Friends Sluzzle Tag Special Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.52.25 PM.png|Season 3 Valentine's Day variant, shown in Valentine's Day Redux: Part 1 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.52.59 PM.png|St. Patrick's Day Variant, shown in Lenny's Lucky Day Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.53.20 PM.png|Shown in Easter Fool's Day Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.55.31 PM.png|Current Logo, shown in second half of Season 3 and Season 4 Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.56.22 PM.png|Season 3 Halloween Variant, shown in Scared Rickless Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 1.57.01 PM.png|Thanksgiving Variant, shown in Thanksgiving-Up Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 12.16.32 PM.png|Baby Lamb Cartoons Logo, only shown in animated Baby Lamb Creations videos Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 7.51.08 AM.png|Movie Variant (Seen in the first trailer for Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie) Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 7.50.27 AM.png|Movie Variant 2 (Seen in the second and third trailer for Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie) Screen Shot 2019-11-11 at 7.45.21 AM.png|Movie Variant 3 (Seen in Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie) Screen Shot 2018-12-02 at 7.24.15 PM.png|Season 4 Christmas Variant, shown in Gift of the Fools